


Demam

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: General, Songfic, little bit England
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: America demam, dan kini, ia harus bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil segelas air di atas meja makan, sendirian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Also, this work is a songfic titled Hero by Cash Cash ft. Christina Perri.  
> The author of the fan fiction does not profit from the story.

Suhu tubuh America tidak pernah sepanas ini sebelumnya—kalau ia tidak salah ingat. Sekarang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, melapisi diri dengan selimut tebal, dan mencoba untuk tidur karena sekadar membuka mata saja sulit untuk dilakukan.

Parah sekali, sungguh. America rasanya ingin mengumpat, tetapi tidak tahu pada siapa. Apa yang membuat dia sampai sakit begini, sih? Semalam ia menghabiskan hari dengan menonton televisi sampai semua program acara menarik habis ditontonnya. Barulah ia beranjak tidur, dan paginya—tada!—ia bangun dengan kepala pening dan badan panas-dingin.

Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang yang demam? Ia mencoba berpikir, dan hei, ternyata otaknya tidak sebegitu lambannya untuk diajak berdiskusi karena sekejap saja America sudah menemukan jawabannya. Minum air putih. Banyak-banyak.

Dengan gerakan yang kelewat cepat dan tiba-tiba, America bangun, tetapi langsung saja dirasanya kepala sakit. Tentu sajalah, ia bodoh atau bagaimana, sih, gerakan dadakan ketika demam itu, ‘kan, pantang sekali tahu. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu dengan gerakannya yang biasanya—ia harus melakukannya dengan lebih lamban. Kalau saja ada yang bisa membantunya, sih, seharusnya ia justru tidak perlu bergerak sama sekali sekalian.

Gerakan ini pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Gerakan bangun dari tidur terlalu cepat, lalu disusul dengan suara mengaduh, dan kedua tangan memegang kepala, bereaksi ketika merasakan kedua pelipis seperti diiris. Kemudian, selanjutnya, akan ada seorang yang memegangi kedua tangannya, seolah ingin menyerap segala rasa sakit dari kepala, lalu berkata dengan pelan, meskipun tetap terselip nada ketus yang selalu ada, “Bilang saja kalau mau minum, tahu. Butuh diambilkan gelas yang di atas meja makan, ‘kan?”

> **Now I don’t need your wings to fly**

Ingatan yang sebentar terbayang lagi membuat rasa sakit di kepala America seolah lenyap begitu saja, yang ada justru terkesiap; America ingat. Ia mengangkat kepala, kembali terlalu cepat, namun yang ini tidak membuat sakit seperti tadi—yang ada hanyalah dirinya, tentu saja. Di ruangan yang tentu terasa sepi apabila sendiri.

Oh, benar juga. America tercenung. Ia pernah sakit demam seperti ini sebelumnya. Saat masih kecil dulu. Pantas saja di kepalanya yang ada hanyalah perintah-perintah semacam _berbaring berbaring oh ayo berbaring sajalah_ karena tak perlulah ia repot-repot bangun untuk minta makan atau minta minum. Ada seorang yang selalu mau mengambilkan segala sesuatu untuknya.

Ia menarik napas. Bisa, bisa, bisa. Ia bisa. Sekadar bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja makan saja, itu pekerjaan yang mudah. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Iya, ‘kan? Ia tidak butuh siapa pun juga.

> **No,**
> 
> **I don’t need a hand to hold in mine this time**

Susah payah America menyingkapkan selimut dan menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas tempat tidur. Kedua telapaknya menyentuh permukaan lantai. Dingin, itulah yang dirasakan pada awalnya. Namun, rasa dingin di lantai itu seperti menerobos masuk, merambati kedua kakinya, melingkari tubuhnya, dan ujung-ujungnya, seperti biasa, selalu saja, rasa dingin yang menyerang dari berbagai macam sisi pada akhirnya sampai juga di kepala, menyerang, dengan rasa sakit dan perih dan uh-oh kenapa menempelkan kaki ke lantai saja sampai begini rasanya?

Sepertinya ia butuh alas kaki rumah. Alas kaki murahan saja, seperti fasilitas yang disediakan di hotel-hotel kebanyakan. America tidak juga mengangkat kakinya dari lantai, tetap ia biarkan, karena kini setiap bagian dari tubuhnya gemetar, yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa nyeri tetapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Begini, nih, jadinya, kalau pahlawan dipaksa memasukkan kata ‘sakit’ di kamusnya!

_“America! Ada yang namanya alas kaki rumah, dipakai, dong!”_

Dulu, dulu sekali, ada keharusan untuk memakai alas kaki rumah. Bukan di rumahnya yang sekarang, tentu saja. America merasa bahwa memakai alas kaki begitu menggelikan, begitu menjemukan, begitu aneh pula, faedahnya apa? Untuk apa kita memakai alas kaki yang membuat kita merasa sesak di rumah yang seharusnya tempat kita untuk bebas?

> **You held me down, but I broke free**
> 
> **I found the love inside of me**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, America baru mengetahui manfaatnya sekarang ini. Alas kaki rumah digunakan agar telapak kaki terasa hangat, tidak terpengaruh apa pun dengan suhu lantai, sama sekali. Dulu, ia pikir seseorang yang memaksanya untuk terus memakai alas kaki itu tidak ingin ia terpeleset atau apalah, karena lantai bisa jadi licin ketika hujan deras mengguyur rumah.

Tetapi mungkin alasannya karena, yah, karena ini. Kalau ia tidak sekepala batu ini membuat model rumah barunya berbeda jauh dengan rumah lama yang ditinggalinya dan tidak menghapuskan kewajiban memakai alas kaki di rumah, pastilah sebelum meletakkan kaki ke lantai ia memakai alas kaki dulu, dan tak perlu merasakan rasa nyeri di ubun-ubun begini.

Oke, rasa sakit sudah menghilang kini. Walaupun daripada dikatakan telah menghilang, akan lebih pantas apabila America telah sukses membiasakan diri dengan rasa nyerinya. Tuh, ‘kan, ia bisa.

Hei, apa, sih, yang tadi ia pikirkan? Ia sudah sendirian sekarang, ini pilihannya, jadi apa pun yang menimpa dia, seharusnya tidak jadi masalah, ia bisa mengatasinya. Hanya persoalan dinginnya lantai saja, pikirannya sudah macam-macam. Sampai menyesali keputusan segala, pula. _Puih,_ pahlawan macam apa dia ini?

Dengan satu gerakan, America berdiri. Sakit di kepalanya masih terasa, membuat dunianya seolah berputar-putar, tetapi ia mulai bisa membiasakan diri. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Ia berjalan ke luar dari kamar, tangan memegangi daun pintu, mengatur napas. Mengulum senyum. Ia bisa. Beberapa langkah lagi dan mengambil segelas air di atas meja. Ia bisa, ‘kan?

Hanya sakit saja, apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan? Memang, pahlawan yang ideal itu seharusnya seperti ini. Bisa sendiri.

> **Now I don’t need a hero to survive**
> 
> **Cause I already saved my life**

**Author's Note:**

> Sering banget ngeplot songfic tapi entah kenapa begitu dituangkan semuanya buyar orz Ini fanfic Hetalia pertama saya di AO3, jadi apakah America pada akhirnya bisa mengambil segelas air di meja makan? XD Oke itu nggak penting banget HAHA dan di situ bukan intinya sih jadi endingnya sengaja nggantung(?) gitu. Saya lebih mau nekanin ke America yang "berusaha mandiri" setelah merdeka dari England x))  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
